P4
by Katriona
Summary: The Charmed Ones learn that they have a baby sister - set before Prue died. My first fanfic. Please r&r. *Completed*
1. Chapter the First

Portia Bennet stared out the window of her San Francisco apartment, trying to  
comprehend what her father had just told her. She had always wanted a big sister, but  
she'd never thought she'd ever actually have one. Now her father had come home from  
work one day and, completely out of nowhere, told her that she had three. 'Why didn't he  
ever tell me?' Portia thought. She was so confused. This was what she had always  
wanted, but now that it had happened, she didn't know how she should feel.  
Portia thought back to a part of their conversation. "I know this is confusing, but  
please try to understand," her father, Victor, had said. "I wanted to wait until the right  
time to tell you. That's why we moved here. Your sisters can help you with your... gift..."  
Portia extended one arm and waved it toward her hairbrush. It flew across the  
room and narrowly missed hitting her in the face. She looked at, wondering if she would  
ever get her powers under control. 'I really hope he's right.' she thought.  
~*~  
"What is it? What did you see?" Piper Halliwell asked her younger sister, Phoebe.  
Phoebe blinked hard. Her premonitions always left her feeling a bit dizzy.  
"I saw a young girl being attacked by a demon. She was about 12 or 13. The  
demon was green and black, with big horns. They were in some kind of allyway. Behind a  
building." she said, trying to recall every detail of her vision.  
"Right. Green and black demon with big horns. Let's go check the Book of  
Shadows." said the eldest Halliwell sister, Prue, taking charge as usual. Piper and Phoebe  
followed her upstairs to the attic of their old Victorian manor.  
Once there, Prue went straight to the stand that held the BOS and started flipping  
through it's pages. Her sisters decided to try another source of information.  
"Leo!" they called in unison. Piper's husband, and the girls' whitelighter,  
appeared in a flash of white light.   
Piper went over to him. "Baby, we need your help finding a demon." she said.  
Phoebe described her vision. When she finished, Leo turned to Prue, who was still  
looking through the BOS.  
"Find anything?" he asked her.  
"Not yet." she replied, without taking her eyes off the magic book.  
"I'll see what the elders know." he said, then orbed out in the middle of kissing  
Piper goodbye.  
"I hate it when he does that." she muttered, then sat down on the couch and waited  
for either Leo to come back or Prue to stop flipping through the Book, neither of which  
was likely to happen soon. Phoebe got out a map and crystal. She sat down next to Piper,  
and they began scrying for evil, but there were too many demons on too many side streets  
to even begin to guess which was the right one without more information. They quickly  
gave up. Prue also abandoned her search, having looked through the Book of Shadows  
twice without finding anything that fit Phoebe's description. As the sisters turned to leave  
the attic, Phoebe's hand brushed against their old dollhouse, which set off another  
premonition.  
it was just like the one she'd had earlier, only from a different angle. She could  
clearly see a street sign reading Paulson Ave. Phoebe immedeately recognised the area.  
After a few seconds, the scene faded, and Phoebe was again standing in the attic with her  
sisters.  
"They're on Paulson, right behind the old werehouse." she told them.  
"Are you sure?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded.  
"Allright, let's go then." Prue said, already heading downstairs.  
~*~  
Portia was walking home from school late. She hadn't been able to think of  
anything but her sisters and what her father had said, and as a result she got detention for  
not concentrating in class.  
"Great job, Portia," she scolded herself. "You've been in the school for two  
weeks, and already you've managed to get on the bad side of every one of your teachers.  
Hey, maybe tomorrow you can get the principal pissed at you, too."  
She came to her least favorite part of the walk - a cold allyway behind a deserted  
building. She involuntarily shivered, and abruptly pulled her sweater tighter. She  
suddenly noticed how dark it was getting, and began to walk a little faster. She heard  
footsteps behind her, and was debating whether or not to use her powers against a mortal,  
even one as creepy as this one sounded, when someone grabbed her around the neck.  
No, make that something. Portia spun around and saw that her 'mortal' had green  
and black, scaly skin and horns. She tried to use her powers to throw it, but she wasn't  
strong enough, and it threw her against the wall instead. She blacked out.  
~*~  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe got to the allyway just in time to see the demon throw  
their innocent against a wall. "Hey!" Piper yelled, as she froze the demon. She ran over to  
the girl, who was unconcious. A second later, the demon unfroze.  
"Did you really think you could freeze me, witch?" he taunted. Prue threw him  
against the building, but he got up unharmed. Phoebe got out the Power of Three spell she  
had written, and the sisters started chanting. It didn't work.  
"Don't you get it? You witches can't defeat me." he said, and shimmered out.  
"Leo! Leo!" they called. Leo orbed in.  
"What the hell just happened?" Piper demanded crossly, and her sisters looked at  
him questioningly.  
"He found me." their innocent had woken up. "He followed me here."  
"What do you mean, sweetie?" Piper asked gently.  
"He always finds me." the girl said softly, then turned to go.  
"Wait. We can help you." Prue said, but she ignored her and kept going.  
~*~  
Victor Bennet sat in his car outside his daughters' house for what seemed like  
hours before he found the courage to ring the doorbell.  
"Hi, Daddy." his oldest daughter, Prue, greeted him. He followed her into the  
kitchen, where Piper and Phoebe were discusing their latest brush with a demon.  
"Uh, girls, I've uh, got to tell you something that might be a bit, uh, hard t-to  
believe." he stammered. he was terrified of their reaction to what he was about to say. "I  
guess I'd better just say it. You... well, you've, uh, got a little sister. Her name is Portia,  
she just turned 13, and she's a witch, just like you."  
For a while, the sisters just sat in silence, thinking about what their father had just  
said.  
"I guess I should go and let you think." he said, not knowing what else to do.  
"Wait," Piper said, then asked the only question any of them could think of.  
"When can we meet her?" Prue and Phoebe looked at him anxiously.  
"As soon as you want to." Victor replied, surprised and relieved that this was their  
first question.  
"Tomorrow," Prue said, wanting to meet this new sister as soon as possible.  
"How's tomorrow?"  
"Great. I'll bring her here after school." he said, thenturned to go.  
Prue again took charge. Wordlesly, she led her sisters up to the attic. She went  
straight to the Book of Shadows and flipped through it until she came to the spell that  
they were all thinking of, the only spell that could give them answers. The spell to  
summon the dead.  
She took her sisters hands, and together they said the spell.  
"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side. Come to me, I  
summon thee, cross now the great divide."  
In a second, the ghost of their grandmother was standing before them. "Hello,  
girls." she said cheerfully.  
Prue was in no mood for pleasantries. "Grams," she began, her voice shaking in a  
very un-Prue-like way, "why didn't you ever tell us about Portia?"  
Grams' next words weren't directed at them. "Patty, it's time."  
The girls watched as the ghost of their mother appeared. "We wanted to tell you,  
honey," she said, "we really did. But we knew that it would put all of you in greater  
danger than you were in already. We did what we knew we had to."  
"So it is true, then." Piper said softly. "But... how?"  
"You know about the legends that fortold what you would become. The Charmed  
Ones. There was another one,one that told of a fourth sister, more powerfulthan the  
others. We thought this was just a story, a fairy tale, until I became pregnant, when  
Phoebe was barely a year old. That's when we knew, that it really was right, and all of  
you were in more danger than we had previously thought.  
"We tried to keep the baby a secret, even from you girls, hoping that by the time  
she was born we would have found a way to raise her safely. It was working fine, until-"  
at this point Patty paused. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe could see that this was very hard for  
her. So could Grams. She placed a hand on Patty's shoulder and continued the story for  
her.  
"Somehow - we still don't know how - a lower-level demon, Mal, found out. He  
was going to steal her powers, and use them to steal yours, to rise to power. There was  
only one way to keep him from getting her. Your mother, your father, and I came up with  
a plan. I bound her powers the day she was born. Then, when she was barely a day old,  
you mother cast a spell to bring herself and Portia into the future. I believe the year they  
ended up in was 1988. She left the baby there, with your father. The plan was perfect,  
except for one thing. Her powers were too strong to be bound indefinitely, like yours  
were. The spell I cast to bind her powers would only last until her thirteenth birthday.  
Then she would get her powers back."  
"Your father raised her as a normal child, like your grandmother did with you,"  
continued Patty, "she had no knowledge of her magical heritage until her birthday, last  
month. That's when she had her first premonition. It was the same one that you had,  
Phoebe. She saw herself being attacked by that demon. Mal.  
"Two weeks ago, your father took Portia and moved back here from where they  
had been living in New York City. That's when he came back into your lives, and, well,  
here we are."  
The air in the attic was thick with tension as the sisters thought about what they  
had just heard. Phoebe spoke slowly. "I can see why you had to do this, but why couldn't  
you tell us? I mean, when we got our powers. Why didn't you tell us then? To give us  
some time, to get used to it, to prepare, to... oh, I don't know, do something." She looked  
at her older sisters, and could tell that they had been thinking the same thing.  
"I wanted to tell you, girls. We all did." Patty said softly.  
"Then why didn't you?" Piper asked.  
"Because you girls had had enough to handle just learning your craft and worrying  
about yourselves. Besides, you would have wanted to meet her, and she wasn't ready to  
know about who - what - she is yet." Grams replied, as if stating the obvious.  
"We weren't ready!" Piper snapped.  
"Yes you were." Grams responded insistantly. "You just didn't know it yet. All  
you needed was a little guidance, which I gave you as best I could. Your sister needs that,  
too. She needs you."  
Grams looked like she wanted to say more, but suddenly she stopped and looked  
up abruptly. Patty followed her gaze and sighed. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all knew very  
well what this meant, and protested feircely.  
"Oh. Oh, no," Piper said forcibly. "You can't leave us now."  
"She's coming tomorrow." Prue added, "What are we supposed to do? What  
should we say?"  
"You'll be fine." said Patty, as she disappeared.  
"Grams, don't." Phoebe said, turning to their grandmother.  
"Girls, you know I don't have a choice." she said, and then she, too, disappeared. 


	2. Chapter the Second

The trip to her sisters' house was a very short one. Portia couldn't decide whether  
or not she thought this was a good thing. It was almost to much to think, that for nearly  
two months she had been living so close to her sisters, and she hadn't even known.  
She was so nervous. What would they be like? Would she like them? More  
importantly, would they like her?  
They turned on to Prescott and parked in front of a huge Victorian house. They  
got out of the car, and Portia realized that she could stand. She had been so scared that  
she had expected her legs to collapse, or something. In a daze, she followed her father to  
the front door.  
~*~  
Inside, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were just as apprehensive. None of them had been  
able to sleep much after the visit from their mother and grandmother, so they had spent  
most of the night cleaning and trying to prepare themselves for the day ahead.  
They had given Victor a spare key, so when Phoebe saw them pull up, they went  
into the living room and waited for them to let themselves in.  
Their father appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood a little girl. Portia. Their  
sister.  
In that moment it became real. That girl, Portia, really was their sister. She wasn't  
just a problem to be discussed or handled. She was real.  
Shyly, she stepped out from behind her father. She immediately recognized her  
sisters as The witches from the night before. They recognized her, too, but chose to  
pretend that they didn't, for Victor's sake. Prue slightly jerked her head toward him,  
signaling Portia not to say anything. Not that Portia was going to say anything. Saying  
something would involve telling him that she had been late coming home from school  
that day, which would involve telling him why. No, this was best kept between the four of  
them.  
"Hi." Portia said softly.  
"Hi," Prue responded, and began the introductions. "I'm Prue, and this is Phoebe,  
and Piper."  
"Right, then, I'll go and let you girls get to know each other." Victor said, and left.  
The girls silently watched him drive away through the window. Then Piper turned  
to Portia. "Why don't you sit down, sweetie?" she suggested. Portia sat opposite her  
sisters.  
"Sooo... what, exactly, happened the other night?" Phoebe asked, because no one  
knew where else to start.  
"I'm not sure," Portia began slowly. "That... thing... it's been following me since  
my 13th birthday. That's when I had a... vision. Daddy called it a per- premonition. I saw  
the thing attacking me. I told Daddy, and he told me everything, about Mommy and  
Grams, and the magic. He told me to concentrate on my pillow, really hard, and I did, and  
it flew across the room. It was really freaky." she paused. "He didn't say anything about  
you, though. Not until a couple of days ago."  
"Hmm. People in this family tend to... tend to leave things out." Phoebe mused.  
"They didn't tell us about you until yesterday, and there's still so much we don't know."   
Such as what, exactly, your powers are." Piper interjected. "You mentioned  
claivoyance and telekinesis. Can you... honey, have you ever frozen time?"  
Portia nodded. "I accidentally froze my teacher once, so I could finish a test.  
That's how I found out i could. Oh, and there's one more thing - and this is what freaks  
me out the most. I can set things on fire. Like, without matches."  
"Wow," Piper said, turning to Prue and Phoebe. "She's got all our main powers,  
plus pyrokinesis. I'm impressed." She turned back to Portia. "How well can you control  
your powers?"  
"I can't," she answered, "not really. I don't know if I'll ever be able to."  
"Oh, honey, you will. Trust me. Not too long ago, my powers started to expand,  
and every time I got the tiniest bit upset..." Piper flicked her wrist, and made the glas of  
water sitting on the coffee table explode.  
"Cool!" Portia exclaimed.  
"You think that's good?" Prue asked, and then she astral projected herself behind  
Piper. "Hi!" she said, just close enough to her sister's ear to cause Piper to jump slightly  
and grumble, "She loves to do this to me." Portia giggled. Astral-Prue disappeared, and  
Prue woke up just in time to be hit with a throw pillow, tossed at her, of course, by Piper.  
This cause both Portia and Phoebe to completely lose it, until Prue threw a pillow at each  
of them.  
It was getting later than they realized. Just as Phoebe and Portia were flinging  
their pillows back at Prue, with the four of them giggling hysterically, Victor appeared in  
the hallway.  
"Glad to see you girls are getting along so well." he remarked.  
"Hi, Daddy." they greeted him, still laughing.  
"Hey, Portia, why don't you come back tomorrow. We've got something to show  
you." Phoebe suggested.  
"Daddy, can I?" Victor nodded. "OK," Portia said, "see you tomorrow." 


	3. Chapter the Third

Portia returned to her sisters' house the next day, as promised, eager to find out  
what their surprise was. Prue greeted her at the door, and led her up to the attic, where  
Piper and Phoebe were waiting. Piper was holding a large, leather-bound book.  
"Hey," she said, "come here." Portia sat down next to her. "This," Piper handed  
her the book, "is our Book of Shadows. Our magic book. Go ahead, look through it."  
"Wow," Portia breathed, looking at the pictures and spells, "Do you guys really  
fight these things? I mean, like on a regular basis?"  
Phoebe nodded. "And now, so do you."  
"You wanna cast your first spell?" Prue asked, already placing candles in a circle  
on the floor. Portia looked up at her, doubtful. Prue nodded. "It's OK." she assured her.  
"Come light these candles."  
Portia handed the book back to Piper, who began flipping through it. Cautiously,  
she stepped over to the candles. She picked one up, and, after glancing back at Prue, who  
again nodded reassuringly, she concentrated on it until a tiny flame grew on the wick. She  
did this with each of the other candles. When they were all lit, Piper got up and placed the  
BoS back on its stand, and the four sisters stood around it.  
"Say the spell with us, sweetie." Phoebe instructed. They began chanting the spell  
to summon a ghost. This time, it was Patty who appeared first.  
Portia somehow recognized her immedeately, although she'd only ever seen one  
picture of her. "Mom?!?"  
Patty corporealized and ran over to hug her youngest daughter. "I can't believe  
I'm finally seeing the four of you together." She pulled away and looked at Portia. "Your  
father told you why we had to... had to seperate you, didn't he?"  
She nodded. "He told me everything. There are still a few things I don't  
understand, but-" she was cut short by a crash, coming from downstairs. The five witches  
ran to investigate.  
When they got downstairs, they were met by two warlocks.  
"Damn it, not again!" Piper exclaimed, frustrated.  
"He never said there would be this many." one warlock complained, just before  
Prue threw him into a wall.  
"Who?" Prue asked. The warlock stood up. He looked at her defiantly and said  
nothing. "WHO?!?!" she demanded again, and showing her usual intolerance for this kind  
of bullshit, threw him back into the wall, twice as hard as before. While Patty and her  
daughters were distracted, the second warlock siezed the opportunity to attack Portia, the  
most powerful and the most vulnerable witch. Piper pulled her out of the way just in time,  
and Prue sent Warlock #2 crashing into the coffee table.  
"OK, now I'm really pissed." Piper said to him. "First, you break into our house,  
then, you attack my sister - my *baby sister*, no less - then, you break our table, which is  
the third one this month, and now," she paused, and with a flick of her wrist, blew up a  
mug someone had left on the end table, "you made me blow up one of the last good mugs  
we had left." She calmed down a bit, then said, "Although, that did a lot to relieve stress.  
And if blowing up a little mug felt that good, I wonder what it would feel like to blow up  
a whole warlock, or better, two." She paused again, for effect. "Now, do you at least want  
to tell me his name.  
The second warlock caved when he saw Piper lift her arm. "Mal." he said, his voice  
shaking, and both warlocks blinked out. 


	4. Chapter the Fourth

Prue and Piper each grabbed one of Portia's hands, and clung to her, as if to shield her from some unseen force.  
"I should have know..." Patty said weakly. "I mean, of course I knew but... I just didn't expect.. so soon..."  
"Mom, what is it?" Phoebe asked, growing increasingly worried.  
Patty didn't answer. Instead, she turned and went upstairs. The girls followed. No one spoke a word unitil they reached the attic.  
"Mother!" Patty called, her voice still shaking, but getting stronger.  
Grams appeared. She guessed that something was seriously wrong by the look on Patty's face and the distress in her voice.  
Portia slunk over to the couch, terrified. She had known since she got her powers that she was in great danger, but it hadn't really sunk in until she saw the fear in her mother, grandmother, and sisters. Prue sat beside her and stroked her Portia's hair.  
"Grams," Phoebe said faintly, "exactly how powerful is Mal?" 


	5. Chapter the Fifth

Piper told Grams what had happened. Grams was silent - thoughtful - for a while before she spoke.  
  
"Mal has been gaining power for quite some time. He was banished by the Source a few years ago, and has been plotting to overtake him ever since. We knew he'd find you here, Portia, but we'd never imagined he could find you so quickly, or attack so soon."  
  
"OK, so how do we vanquish him?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"There's no known vanquishing spell. No one's seen him since he was banished." Patty said.  
  
"That would explain why he's not in the Book of Shadows." Piper reasoned.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
'That's probably Dad.' Portia thought. "I'll get it." she said, feeling a sudden need to get out of the attic. Though she had accepted her destiny, talking about demons - especially this demon - made her nervous.  
  
Portia went downstairs and opened the door. She stepped aside to let in the uniformed policeman that was standing on the porch come inside.  
  
"Are the Halliwell sisters home?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, guys, there's a cop at the door!" she yelled up the stairs.  
  
Prue appeared at the top of the staircase. "Hi, Darryl," she said, "What's up?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked, glancing back at Portia. He led Prue into the sun room. "A girl was attacked this morning walking down a sidestreet. Scorth marks on the the street and curb, looks like something demonic. And that innocent you've got in there, looks a lot like the girl who was attacked. That look on your face tells me something is seriously wrong here, Prue, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Um, Darryl, that girl isn't exactly an innocent..." she began, biting her lip. "Portia, sweetie, can you come here?" Portia came, and Prue put her arms around her. "Darryl, this is my baby sister, Portia. Honey, this is our friend, Darryl Morris. He knows about what - who - we are. We... help him sometimes."  
  
"Hi." Portia said slowly.  
  
"Uh... hi." Darryl replied, glancing at Prue.  
  
And akward silence. Prue broke it.  
  
"Darryl, that girl, is she allright?"  
  
"She's in the hospital being treated for minor burns, but other than that, yeah. She was lucky."  
  
"Can we see her?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll take you tomorrow." He started moving toward the door. "I've gotta run. See you tomorow. Oh, and nice meeting you, Portia." 


	6. Chapter the Sixth

The next day, Darryl led Prue and Piper to the girl's hospital room. Darryl introduced them to the girl, Mary, saying that they were with the San Francisco Police and needed to ask her some questions. Then, he left them alone.  
  
"Mary, why don't you start by telling us what happened?" Prue suggested.  
  
"It's all kind of hazy." She squinted her eyes, trying to remember all the details. "I was walking through the park early yesterday morning when some creep came out and jumped me. He had a match or a lighter or something."  
  
Mary looked nothing like Portia, but as the girl spoke, Prue and Piper noticed a few traits that could make her easily mistaken for their sister in the dim morning light.  
  
"This jerk who jumped you, do you remember anything about what he looked like? Piper asked.  
  
Mary shook her head. "He grabbed me from behind, I couldn't see him."  
  
A nurse came in, announcing that visiting hours were up. Prue and Piper thanked Mary and left, going downstairs to the lobby where Darryl was waiting for them.  
  
"She didn't see anything. As far as she knows, it was just some freak with a lighter." Prue told him.  
  
"At least she won't go telling the cops it was a demon. That would only add to the suspicions they've already got. Those scortch marks don't look like the work of a normal lighter or match." Darryl said.  
  
"So what do we tell the cops?" Piper asked. "'Cause that whole, 'our sister is being hunted by a psycho-stalker-demon thing? See, that just ain't gonna fly."  
  
"Nothing." Prue said. "We don't tell them anything. Why should we? Darryl didn't say they were suspicious of us. We'd just be exposing ourselves."  
  
"Fine," Piper agreed, "we tell them nothing." 


	7. Chapter the Seventh

Portia stepped into her dark apartment and flipped on the lights. She went into the kitchen and read the note her father had left her. Rolling her eyes, she crumpled it up. Victor was working late. Again. Surprise, surprise.  
  
Bending down to throw the ball of paper into the trash can, Portia was all of a sudden overcome with the terrible feelnig that she was being watched. Quickly, she straightened up. The lights went out, and someone grabbed her from behind...  
~*~   
"What did you find?" Phoebe asked, running into the foyer as soon as she heard Piper and Prue come in.  
  
"Nothing." Piper sighed. Phoebe looked questioningly at Prue, who explained that Mary hadn't seen anything.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Phoebe asked. Before either of them could respond, Leo orbed in.  
  
"Perfect timing." Prue remarked.  
  
Piper started to go over to him, but stopped when she saw the grim expression on her husband's face. "Baby, what is it?" she asked.  
  
He took a breath, preparing to tell them the bad news. "Mal has Portia." 


	8. Chapter the Eighth

P  
"How do we get her back?" Prue asked immedeately, instinctively pulling Piper and Phoebe closer to her.  
  
P  
"Power of Three?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
P  
"But how do we find her?" Piper asked.  
  
P  
The sisters looked at each other, and then at Leo. "Can you sense her?" Phoebe asked.  
  
P  
He shook his head. "I've tried, I can't."  
  
P  
"Phoebe, can you write a spell to take us to her?" Prue asked, getting an idea.  
  
P  
"I can try." Phoebe said.  
  
P  
"What's the plan?" Piper asked.  
  
P  
"We get Portia. Hopefully, Mal will be there with her so we can get some demon flesh and make a potion. Once we've got that, we go after Mal, and kick his demonic ass." Prue explained.  
  
"I'll go work on a spell." Phoebe said. "Let's just hope this works." 


	9. Chapter the Ninth

P  
"You ready?" Prue asked her sisters. Piper and Phoebe nodded, and the women joined hands. Together they said the spell that would bring them to wherever Mal was keeping Portia.  
  
P  
"Mighty powers for and wide,  
Take us to our sister's side."  
  
P  
Phoebe picked up a knife from the table, and Piper grabbed Leo's hand. Then, they vanished.  
  
P  
The three witches, with their whitelighter, materialized in a dark, cave-like dungeon. They found Portia tied to a wall. Phoebe used the knife to cut her down.  
  
P  
"Ah, the Charmed Ones." came a deep, sneering voice from behind. The sisters turned to see Mal casually strolling in. "How good of you to come. Saves me from having to go after you myself."  
  
P  
Portia ran over to Leo while Piper tried to freeze Mal. "damn it." she muttered when it didn't work.  
  
P  
"I've been getting stronger since we last met, witch. Your little powers won't work on me now." the demon growled.  
  
P  
Prue astral projected herself behind him. "I wouldn't be so sure." she said, her menacing tone matching his.  
  
P  
This surprise gave Phoebe enough time to cut a piece of flesh from Mal's bare arm. She ran back to Leo, Piper, and Portia. Astral Prue disappeared, and Prue joined the group. Leo orbed the girls back to the manor, just in time to escape a flying energy ball. 


	10. Chapter the Tenth

They reappeared in a flash of white light, and found themselves standing in the foyer. Piper and Phoebe wasted no time in heading for the kitchen to prepare a vanquishing potion. Prue led Portia into the sun room to sit down. 

"Are you allright?" Prue asked, concerned. 

Portia nodded, but she was visibly shaking. "Do you guys get kidnapped often?" she asked, only half joking. 

Prue smiled. "Unfortunately. It's an occupational hazard." 

Portia grimmanced. "I'm so going to regret asking this, but what happens next?" 

"Now we summon Mal, and vanquish his sorry ass." Piper explained, coming in holding four vials of potion. She handed one each to Prue, Phoebe, and Portia, and kept the remaining one for herself. 

"Oh. OK." Portia said. She looked up at Prue. "What's a vanquish?" 

"We kill the bad thing, sweetie." Prue replied. 

"Oh." Portia paused. "How?" 

"We find him, we throw the potion at him, and we say the vanquishing spell. And that makes him go away." Piper said, holding up her bottle. 

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. What she said." 

"Phoebe, did you start writing a vanquishing spell yet?" 

"Of course I started." Phoebe said, holding up a small spiral notebook for her older sister to see. 

"Good. OK, sisters. Attic. Now. Go." 


	11. Chapter the Eleventh

"OK, so, run this by me one more time?" Portia requested. She and her sisters were in the attic, and they were preparing to summon Mal.  
  
  
"We summon the demon, we throw potion at the demon, we vanquish the demon." Phoebe summed up.  
  
  
Portia looked to Prue for more detailed explanation. "I'll cast the summoning spell, and that should bring Mal here. When he shimmers in, we each throw the potion at him, and say the vanquishing spell. And speaking of the spell..."  
  
  
"I have it right here." Pheebs interjected. While Piper and Portia were looknig it over, Prue started the summoning spell.  
  
  
She took a small piece of Mal's flech left over from the potion and, holding it over a small metal bowl, she began chanting.  
  
  
"Flesh and blood I call you near,  
Flesh and blood will bring you here."  
  
  
A slight wind filled the attic, and Mal appeared. From opposite sides of the room, the sisters each threw their vials of potion at the demon's feet. As soon as the bottles hit the ground, the witches ran toward each other. Mal was writhing in pain, but managed to send an energy ball at Piper. She ducked, and it hit the wall, causing the house to shake.  
  
  
"Spell, NOW!" she shouted.  
  
  
The girls huddled near the Book of Shadows. Phoebe took out the spell and held the paper so her sisters could see, and together they started chanting.  
  
  
"Demon Mal with all your might  
Be gone in sound, be gone in sight  
Here and now, forever more  
We vanquish you with the power of four!"  
  
Another wind filled the attic, much stronger this time. The sisters clung to each other. In a burst of flames, Mal was gone.  
  
****************************  
A/N: I'm toying with the idea of writing a sequal. I'd love to do more with Portia. Whether I do or not will be based on the number of reviews I get. ::hint, hint:: 


	12. Chapter the Twelfth

****************  
A/N: The ::sniff:: final chapter of my first fic, ever. ::tears:: So sad...   
Sorry the chapters have been so short, like I said, this was my first fic. They looked a lot longer when I was writing them by hand on scraps of looseleaf paper. Anywhoo, I'm currently working on a bizillion fics at one time, but I'll start working on the sequel to this if I get enough reviews.   
****************  
  
A few hours later, the four sisters were sitting in the living room. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were trying to help Portia comtemplate the events of the past few weeks. She had known what was going to happen, but somehow knowing and living it turned out to be two completely different things. Still, her sisters thought she was coping well.  
  
'It would be so much better for her if we could help her deal with this full-time.' Piper was surprised to hear this thought come into her head. She'd never before considered asking Portia to live with them. She glanced at Prue and Phoebe, and realized that they were thinking the same thing.  
  
Just then, Victor came in. Portia looked up, and could tell something was going on. Piper could sense it too, and she had the strangest feeling that what her father was about to say was somehow connected to the thoughts that had just been running through her head.   
  
"Girls," he began awkwardly, "I have to go on a series of business trips that will keep me away for quite some time, and I was wondering if - providing you all agree, of course - if Portia could... maybe stay here a while?"  
  
"Definately," Prue said immedeately. "I mean, if she wants to." she added.   
  
"Of course I want to!" Portia exlaimed. She'd love to be able to get to know her sisters that way, and if they were willing, there was no way she was going to pass up this chance.  
  
She jumped up to hug her father, followed by Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. Portia, squished into the center of this big group hug, giggled contentedly, looking around her. This was the complete family she'd always wanted. She was home. 


	13. Note from the Author

Author's Note:  
  
Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed this fi. It was the first real thing I'd ever written, so your feedback meant a lot.  
  
Because of all the positive comments asking for more, I've finally begun work on the long-awaited sequel, Foretold. This should be up soon. In the meantime, I wanted to add another chapter to P4 so that more people would read it, thus the A/N here. And... yeah. That's it. Bye now.  
  
-Caitlin 


End file.
